City of the Undead
by angelicartist44
Summary: Nikki never thought the infection would come to the nation's capital, but when it does she has to get out and find her family. Along the way she meets Shawn, a young cocky boy with nothing to lose. Set in Left for Dead 2.


Left For Dead

I had always been kind of a loner, I enjoyed it and disliked it at the same time. When I was in a bad mood, the only company I wanted was my horse or dog. I didn't have a whole lot of friends, so I mostly kept to myself. I had my animals, but sometimes it wasn't the same. Things got even worse after the infection hit. I'd had a good life before everything happened, but I was surviving so that was better than most could say. I'm still not sure how I was still alive, mostly luck I'm assuming. I wasn't really anything special, but somehow I'd made it this far.

The day the infection became more than a rumor was one I'll never forget. There had been a lot of news about it, but nothing had come to this part of the country. Everyone was worried about it, but I was trying not to let it affect my daily life. I went to work, I went to school, I did my homework, and I played my video games. I was happy, life was normal. I lived by myself in an apartment just outside of the city, about half a mile from the college I went to, and the sub shop I worked at. I had my dog, Moxxi, to keep my company when I was home. Moxxi was a Siberian Husky, tuxedo colored, with bright blue eyes. He was black, with white paws, belly and muzzle. He was my best friend, mostly because he listened more than other people did. I also had a horse I kept in a boarding stable outside of town. He had been a graduation present from my parents and I had done everything to make sure he went with me when I left for school. Lee was a Friesian, a giant, heavy black horse with a long mane and tail and feathered feet. I liked small, graceful horses, but a giant one felt more safe. I visited Lee every chance I could, but I could only afford so many trips. I'd keep him in my apartment if I could but….well, obviously.

It had been a day like any other. I went to my three classes, and drove to the stable once they were over. I had the day off from work so I took the advantage to see Lee. I walked down to the pasture and whistled. There was no movement for a second, but then Lee came thundering down the hill to see me. Thundering is the best word to describe it, he made the ground shake. He came up to the fence and nuzzled my hand.

"Hey, boy," I whispered and scratched his muzzle. He nickered in response and blew out a puff of air at me. I grabbed his halter, clipped it on and lead him to the stable. I groomed him and tacked him up and headed outside. Lee was such a large horse I barely felt him sway as he walked. I took him around the corral a few times to get him warmed up, then took him out on the trail. It was a bright, sunny day, but the forest felt quiet, eerie in a way. There weren't any birds chirping, or squirrels running down trees. I just concentrated on the sound of Lee's hooves hitting the dirt as he walked along. I kicked him into a trot, it was still comfortable though. That's why I liked Lee, he was the only horse I'd ridden where trotting was comfortable. I urged him into a gallop and we soared along the trail until we hit the stream. I dismounted and walked over to the stream. There weren't any fish or minnows in it, but it was a small stream. I leaned down and cupped a handful of water in my hands. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the water looked different, it was clear, but something, I don't know, smelled different? I put the water up to my nose, I'd smelled that before. What was it, mud, sulfur…blood? I let the water run through my fingers, something wasn't right. I stood back up and looked downstream.

That's when I saw it, the bodies. They were floating a few feet apart from each, bloated, blue, and lifeless. I struggled to catch my breath as I fall backwards on the bank. My eyes couldn't leave the sight of them, men, women, children all there. Their skin has turned blue from the icy waters, but their eyes still stared back at me. All of their eyes were wide open, and their mouths were still parted slightly. Their hair had fallen out, their teeth rotted, and their were large cuts and bruises on their icy blue skin. I fought back the urge to gag, I just couldn't look away from their vacant eyes.

Lee snorted behind me and I jumped in surprise. I started to realize how heavy my breathing had gotten, or how fast my heart was beating. I tore myself away from the horrific sight and walked back to Lee. I willed my legs to turn from jelly to normal and get back on the horse. For once I hated how large Lee was, I needed a step stool just to get back on him. I struggled, but eventually got my legs high enough to get back on. I kicked him into a gallop and didn't look back, I never wanted to see that again. I knew I would though, every time I blinked I saw their faces. I needed to go home, I needed to warn my family. The infection was here, and we needed to leave.


End file.
